The Big Four: Radioactive
by ame.srz
Summary: "Welcome to the New Age". 5 words, 4 persons, 3 ages, 2 sides, 1 prophecy. Who will win: bad or good, misfortune or destiny?
1. Prologue

** Prologue.**

_"Darkness. That's the first thing I remember._

_It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared._

_I started to think I was dead._

_But then, then I saw the Moon. It was big, and it was so… dark? Yeah, it was dark. And that made me feel even more scared._

_And that's when I realized the world was now a dark place."_

**_._**

_"Dark, dark, dark! Ha, ha, ha! My precious dark…Who knew that someday it would run the world? Me, of course! Nightmares everywhere, dark everywhere, FEAR everywhere, HA, HA, HA!"_

**_._**

_"The bright yellow, which always had lighted my dark days, disappeared. Instead, there was a black Sun. I don't know how even I called it 'Sun'. There was no light on it._

_All hope disappeared faster than the wind._

_Shadows. Dark Shadows were appearing in every place I looked at._

_Every sign of life standing a few seconds ago, was now a sign of death. Sweet, sweet, and fearful death."_

**_._**

_"'Mother?' I called. There was no answer. I called her again, this time louder. 'Mother?'_

_Silence. 'Mother, I'm so sorry! So, so, sorry! I didn't mean this to happen!' I cried._

_The answer? Silence, again and again. Begging for apologize, begging I'm sorry, didn't fix anything. My mother was now a bear, and it was all over. I looked at her in the black eyes, hoping she would recognize her daughter, but it was in vain._

_She attacked me with her ferocious claws, and I thought of my brothers, my father, my mother and a last forgiveness._

_Then everything went black."_

**_._**

_"Toothless was gone._

_My father was also gone. His words were still repeating in my head. 'You're not a Viking. You're not my son!' I was amazed how just a few words can easily hurt as a knife._

_I had to go and rescue my dad and my dragon. I couldn't just sit there and- wait. What was that sound?_

_I stood up and opened the black gate._

_The last thing I remember is hearing my father shouting my name and hot air crossing my face."_


	2. The Age of Darkness

_fear /fir/ _

_n. _

_[uncountable] a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc.:_

_shaking in fear._

"Welcome, Merida"

"Who are you? Why are you even talking to me? Stop it!"

"I know you are scared. Just listen to me. You have been chosen"

"For what? Is this some kind of stupid joke? It's not funny!"

"Relax"

"How can I when I see nothing but black? I am dead!"

"You are not. I saved you"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"You will know who I am when it's the right time. Welcome to the New Age. Bye for now"

"WHAT THE..."

I open my eyes. I open them like those times when you are waking up from a nightmare.

Actually, I thought I was dead. But no. I still can live more years.

I feel an uncomfortable texture at my back. I sit down as a reaction to it.

It's grass.

Yeah, it is grass.

But...

I look carefully at the landscape that is around me.

I am on a forest. The forest where my mom 'killed' me. But it is burned.

There's nothing but ashes. The trees are all black and makes me feel like

they are keeping the darkest fears, waiting to arise at the right moment.

Yes, I'm scared.

But I will not let the fear stop me.

I stand up.

Everything is in black and white. The sky is grey. The moon is black.

I look at myself. I have a blue dress a little broken and dirty. My hair is red and messy.

I am the only light in the Age of Darkness.

No, there must be someone else. There MUST be.

And I won't stop till I found that other light waiting for me so together we shine brighter and save this Age.

I know there are others. I can't be the only one.

And I am willing to heal this world.

I am going to.

I prepare to run as fast as I can to leave this sad forest full of pain.

Okay.

One... Two... THREE.

I am already feeling the cold wind that passes through my hair and face.

I am already feeling the danger I putted myself in. I am already feeling the nightmares and fear around me while I run faster and faster.

This is Hell.

I am alone, indefense.

I have never felt so insecure, so fearful in my entire life.

_fear•ful /ˈfɪrfəl/ _

_adj. _

_causing fear;_

_frightening._

_feeling fear, dread, or apprehension; anxious._

_[before a noun] extreme in size, intensity, or badness._


End file.
